In the End
by Alamandorious
Summary: 30 years after my envisioned end, two friends come together on the anniversary of the defeat of the Reapers to...remember.  My ending for Mass Effect 3.


'In the End'

a Mass Effect 3 envisioned ending.

By: Alamandorious.

Author's notes: I, like the legion of ME3 fans, have been deeply annoyed by the horrible endings in ME3. So I decided to write my own. This is my vision, based on the decisions I made in ME3. There may be a few details that aren't quite right, but I think we all have a solid enough vision of the -almost- final area of the game (not where you meet the god-child-thing, the area where Anderson dies). Also, because of not having a proper word editor, this fic has gone through multiple attempts at formatting correction.

Update: Having not the benefit of beta readers and, because it's my usual style, sitting down and typing everything out in one session I tend to make mistakes. I've corrected a lot and altered a few sequences to make them less clunky...hope it works better.

**Rannoch Airspace west coast Northern continent, 15:30 local time...**

"This is Rannoch control to unidentified shuttle, cease your descent. Shuttles are only permitted to land in designated airfields and spaceports," came the synthetic, almost emotionless voice of a Geth over the comms,  
>two sleek fighter aircraft of Quarian design slipping in behind the boxy blue and white Kodiak shuttle to emphasize the unusual and illegal nature of this flight,"Divert and land at the nearest airfield or you will be fired upon."<p>

"The Quarians still haven't learned to relax their flight regulations, have they? They haven't been on the flotilla for...oh...thirty years now, right? Just relax, I'm not here to do anything bad..." replied the aged Turian pilotting the shuttle.

"I fail to see how that is relevant to the situation. You have ten seconds to comply before you will be fired upon. It is advisable that you heed-"

"Attention Rannoch control, you are ordered to stand down and allow that shuttle through. The pilot is to be treated as VIP, and allowed free access to Rannoch airspace."

"Authority of Govenor Koris vas Rannoch recognized. Pilots terminate pursuit and return to patrol."

Just like that, the sleek and deadly fighters banked and pealed away, far sharper than a non-mass effect enhanced aircraft could, and accelerated back to their assigned patrol route. The Turian watched them go on the Kodiak's sensors, before smirking slightly and switched his comms to receive yet another incoming 'call', hands deftly activating the autopilot VI.

"Thank you Admiral Koris...I would have -reaally- hated to have banged up those pretty little fighters."

"And I would have hated to see an old friend, and the friend of the Galaxy's savior be shot down into the seas of our Homeworld. And it's Govenor Koris...it has been that way since the Reaper war ended," came the polite reply, a bit of humor touching its noble tones,"I trust your trip was uneventful?"

"I'm close enough to the coast I'm sure I could have found a nice, sandy beach to crash onto..." chuckled Garrus as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back into the pilots chair. Gazing out the forward viewing port, at nothing in particular, he replied,"It was...boring. But after everything we went through, I'll take boring over the alternative. What's with the 'vas Rannoch' thing? Surely the whole population didn't change their names to that..."

"No, but those responsible for leadership assume that mantle. You must be getting forgetful in your old age, Garrus, because you've been here several times over the last few decades..."

"Right, I guess I don't think of it much," and then, at the reminder of his previous visits, the Turian's expression grew sober,"How is she?"

There was a sigh from the comm,"She is healthy, and normally quite content...but every year, around this time, she feels the loss...badly."

_*Flashback*_

The first of the shuttles landed on the Citadel, dispatching teams to look for survivors and start rescue efforts. One shuttle, in particular,docked at the control point from which the Cruciblewas fired. Garrus hit the ground first, quickly sprinting over to the two men sitting propped up against a raised section of the floor, ignoring the body sprawled on the floor near to them completely. One was Admiral Anderson...and it was clear he was already gone. The other...

_*End Flashback*_

"It was hard on all of us...but she lost the most that day," replied Garrus after a moment, his vision coming back into focus as he snapped away from the painful memory.

"Indeed...she has never been the same Tali'Zorah. I-" there was a noisy, intruding beep from the comm line; another signal coming in on the other end,"...those Bosh'tets. Garrus, I would love to chat more, but we've still been having problems with certain groups harassing our Geth brethren. I need to take this call."

"I understand, Govenor. Thanks...for calling,"

"Too many times have I missed the chance, old friend. Keelah Se'lai."

The comm went dead, and Garrus shut off his end. He didn't, however, immediately take control of the shuttle again...instead, he allowed the memory to wash over him once more.

_*Flashback*_

"Shepard! Shepard! Wake up!"

Blood...there was so much blood. He couldn't tell if his friend was amongst the living, or dead. A team of Alliance medics was around him in a moment, pushing him back gently but firmly as they went to work. The Turian stood back, watching them apply stims, medi-gel, and everything in their power to save Shepard's life.

There was a rattling gasp as artificial adrenaline did its work, and snapped Shepard back to the waking world...only for him to cough up a lungful of blood a moment later.

"Ugh...Garrus?" he asked, not resisting when the medics leaned him back so they could do their work efficiently.

"Right here, Shepard!" the Turian exclaimed, stepping forward into the wounded man's view,"The others are on their way..."

"Did we...do it? Did...we win?" came the labored question; the human's head moved from right to left, as if trying to see...

"Yes, Shepard...we won. The Crucible worked; it disabled the Reapers...all over the Galaxy. Our fleets are starting cleanup operations as we speak. The fifth fleet is coordinating with the Destiny Ascension to clean up Sol," he replied, relieved...until the lead medic looked up at him, nodding his head off too one side.

"Good...it's over. Finally..."

He sounded so tired...but sounded so relieved...so happy. A small smile graced the human's lips as he seemed to sink back into the raised bit of floor he was against. His chest rose and fell, and his eyes blinked slowly.

As the lead medic moved off in the direction he had indicated, Garrus watched him go for a moment with a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach,"Hey, Shepard, I've got to go talk to someone...I'll be right back," he said quietly, turning his attention back to his friend briefly.

As the Turian crossed the floor, he took notice of the medic's body language; being around humans so long, he had learned to pick up on it. Right now, everything about the lead medic was screaming bad news. Very bad news. Still, nothing was said yet and nothing was certain...if it was a matter of getting him to a med bay for treatment he was certain that the Normandy would be along shortly. It was the fastest ship in the Alliance navy, after all.

"What is it?"

The medic took a deep breath, seemed to collect himself, and turned to face the Turian,"He's...he's not going to make it," the man said in an apologetic, sorrowful tone.

For a moment, time stopped for the Turian...but then Garrus narrowed his eyes and reached forward, grabbing the man by the front of his body armor, just below his neck, and pulling him forward. He stared directly down into the medic's visor right where he knew the human's eyes were, his mandibles flaring aggressively as his eyes betrayed his anger.

"This isn't the time to be joking around, Sergeant."

Two of the Alliance marines that had been sent to help secure the room stepped forward, ready to help the medic with the angry Turian, but the man waved them off. Reaching behind his head, he triggered the seals of his helmet and removed it; his hard, sad brown eyes staring directly into the Turians. There was no humor, no fear...there was only self recriminating anger dancing in the wells of his soul.

"I wish I was," replied the lead medic, running a hand through his greying brown hair,"His injuries are too severe...the internal bleeding alone is going to kill him in minutes, it's really a miracle he's still alive at all."

"You're...you're lying. Or missing something...or-"

"Don't you think I wish I was!" exclaimed the medic suddenly, pushing Garrus back with a sudden burst of surprising strength, catching the Turian offguard. Noticing Shepard's attention turning in their direction, the man pulled Garrus further along to keep their conversation from reaching the dying man,"Do you think I want to tell my kids, my friends, everyone I know that I was there when Commander Shepard died, and all I could do was watch?" he hissed, his voice cracking slightly with grief as he spoke.

For a moment, Garrus wanted to kill the human for the things he said, for daring to pretend to understand...but then, reason bubbled through through the anger that was muddling his mind. This human had seen friends die around him in droves, probably had lost family too...and to top it all off, was probably like everyone else when it came to Shepard. To Garrus, Shepard was a best friend...almost a brother. To the medic, he was a living legend, the greatest hero in the history of the Galaxy.

Garrus deflated, feeling hollow...feeling the grief welling at the bottom of his stomach.

"I'm...sorry..." the Turian said, his shoulders slouching slightly as he lowered his head.

"Don't be...I'd...probably be the same way if I was his friend," replied the medic, sadly, before looking back at the dying Spectre,"You don't have much time left...go talk with him. Tell anyone who knows him that's close by to hurry...before the end."

Just as the medic said those words, the sound of approaching bootsteps from the nearby airlock could be heard. Several were heavy bootsteps indicative of Alliance marines...along with the sound of a much lighter set of footfalls.

Quickly, Garrus moved towards the darkened ramp leading up to the control point, just in time to see her cresting to the platform.

"Tali..."

_*End flashback*_

Snapping out of it, the familiar sadness at the memory welling up, Garrus shook his head to clear his thoughts as he deactivated the autopilot VI. Taking complete control of the Kodiak, he looked down at coastline ahead, spotting the little house on the cliff overlooking the ocean...his destination. He began to decelerate the shuttle and make his final approach, selecting a spot in a clearing far enough away from the house to not disturb its immediate surroundings.

As he got closer, he noted that it wasn't a typical Quarian design. This was something he noted with each visit; the slightly odd utilitarian beauty of Quarian archetechture mixed with the asthetic design of a human abode. The house was small, just enough for two people to live in comfortably, and painted almost the same colour as the rocks surrounding it. This gace it an almost sandy appearance. It was...a bit unusual...

But Garrus knew the reason it was how it was, and found it touching...if a bit sappy.

As he got closer still, he saw a much smaller speck outside the house a fair distance from it, a person sitting on the rocks that made up the cliff the house was perched on, an idea spot for staring out over the ocean. He didn't need his sensors to identify the Quarian lifesigns, or get closer to see the familiar environmental suit to know who it was. Hitting the last few necessary controls to complete his landing, the Turian made his landing as swift and safe as possible, instinctively reaching around to grab his weaponry and combat helmet...only to remember a split second later that he didn't need all that here.

Old habits die hard.

Standing, he made his way to the now opening shuttle door, the ticking of cooling metal and the crash of ocean waves filling his ears as he stepped outside. Rolling his shoulders slightly, his boots crunched in a bit of sand on the solid rock beneath him as he walked forward, making his way in the direction of the house. He examined his surroundings, still somewhat marvelling at seeing plantlife that hadn't been seen by anyone but Geth for centuries, although he mostly just enjoyed the scenery as he walked.

It didn't take him long to reach the house...although he simply bypassed it, heading instead towards the figure seated on the cliff, near the edge. She was staring out over the water, and didn't turn to acknowledge him as he approached; the only recognition of his presence was a slight straightening of her back and a long, shuddering sigh distorted by her environmental suit, followed by an equally distorted,"Garrus..."

"Hello Tali..."

_*Flashback*_

Garrus quickly moved in close, intercepting the young Quarian woman before she could advance any further...before she could see. Behind him, the lead medic moved back to Shepard, kneeling down next to him and speaking quietly...telling the spectre of his fate.

"Tali, listen..."

"Get out of my way, Garrus! I want to see Shepard, not an ugly, scarred up Turian like you," she said, her tone teasing and slightly happy. She had taken for granted, upon hearing that Shepard was still breathing, that he was fine...like all the other times. She tried to push past, but Garrus grabbed her arm, blocking her path again,"Garrus, what are you-" her voice trailed off, her luminescent eyes finally noticing the expression on his face,"Garrus...what's wrong?"

He could hear the touch of fear entering her voice. There were so many things he considered saying, each flying through his mind rapidly, before he finally decided on,"Tali...there's not much time. Go to him...quickly..."

For a moment, she stared up at him uncomprehendingly...before understanding and terror dawned, shown by the widening of her eyes beneath her mask. A strangled sound, distorted by her filters, tore itself from her as she swiftly darted around the Turian and ran over to where her love laid dying.

Garrus almost left...but he didn't. He turned to watch one of the most painful sights he had ever born witness to...to be there for a friend, when the worst happened.

_*End Flashback*_

"Hello Garrus," came the weary, sad reply, as Tali'Zorah turned her attention to her visitor,"I knew it was you...only you would still be flying that old, outdated shuttle around.

He smirked slightly at the attempted humor, however little her voice matched the playfulness the teasing comment had been attempting to convey,"What can I say? I like the classics...besides, after it ferried us around to so many hot zones, I couldn't just let it be reduced to omnigel," he replied, moving to sit down next to her...but leaving enough space between them for one more person. The one person that was once there, who they wished would be there, but would never be again.

Tali looked back out over the ocean, watching the water ripple in the distance,"...Thank you for coming. It's...hard to be alone, today."

"No problem...I'm sorry I haven't visited in so long, but the last few batches of C-Sec recruits have been -reeaally- pathetic. Hard to imagine them facing off against what we faced in our day...the price of peace, I guess."

She snorted a bit at that,"There's still problems enough around the Galaxy...I suppose you've heard about the resurgeance of those anti-Geth terrorists?"

"After the history we've all had with the Geth, especially your people, I'm not surprised there's some that can't get rid of the hate..."

"Keelah, but people are so blind sometimes!" she started, getting a bit of the old fire back in her voice...only to lose it when the crushing sadness returned, causing Tali to deflate again,"How can they ignore everything he fought for?"

Garrus sighed and turned to look out over the ocean as well, watching as a seabird of some sort swooped down and plucked a fish from the water,"Those people are in the vast minority now, Tali...everyone else, everyone who counts still honours the peace he created...the alliance he forged."

"I suppose you're right...but...it still hurts so much, Garrus. Even after 30 years...it hurts so much...especially today...the anniversary...th-the...the day I put my old suit back on, and sit here...and remember..."

_*Flashback*_

"Shepard!"

"Tali...is that...you?"

"Keelah, Shepard, what have they done to you!" exclaimed the Quarian as she practically threw the medics aside to get to her beloved.

The human raised his right hand, and Tali grasped it between hers, squeezing it tightly in fear,"Shepard, we have to get you back to the Normandy; Joker's just bringing it alongside now, we can get you on a shuttle and over to the med bay quickly!" she said, before giving an alarmed, desperate sound as she saw just how much blood was being spread onto the gloves of her suit simply from his touch.

"Tali..."

The young woman quickly turned her attention to the nearby medics, her tone desperate and commanding,"You, get a stretcher over here. You, start medi-gel treatments," she began, her mind racing a mile a minute, powering through her grief and panic.

"Tali..."

"A-and...and you, get him some pain killers, h-he's..." she slowed down as sobs began to wrack through her body. She noticed no-one was moving, and her speech became more distorted as she cried out,"Why are you all just standing there!"

"Tali...stop."

Turning back to Shepard, she reached out and ran her hand across his face, smearing a bit of his drying blood over his cheeks,"Why are you stopping me? We need to save you!"

"There's no hope-"

"There's always hope! You taught me that! You taught us all that!" she screamed, hitting his chest with her fist, hurting it against the wrecked plating of his body armor, but not really noticing. Her sobbing became more pronounced as her tone wobbled between anger and grief,"Damn you, Shepard! D-damn you..." she trailed off, leaning forward, resting her mask against his chest, body trembling as despair began to overwhelm her. Suddenly, she felt a hand stroking along her arm. Looking up, she saw Shepard's tired eyes staring into her own through her mask, the spark of life slowly fading from them.

"Hey...none of that. I want...you to promise me...something," he began, his breathing causing a deep rattle in his chest. For a moment he coughed, his body spasming from the force of it. But then he mastered himself again and smiled tiredly.

"Anything..." she whispered. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks...but she did not blink, watching him slowly fade.

"Build us...a house...on Rannoch. And live...Tali...live. I love you."

There was sounds coming from the background, excited voices and lots of footsteps. One of them sounded distinctly like the human reporter that had been staying on the Normandy, the other like Liara. But she paid them no mind, focused entirely on her love as his life slipped away.

"I promise, Shepard...my love."

He smiled, then...a beautiful, pure smile totally untouched by the weariness he felt, the weakness brought on by his approaching death. He closed his eyes, just for a moment...the longest moment, as his body slackened and his breathing came to a slow stop.

The two women talking animately about the victory and upcoming reports were shocked into silence by a heart-rending cry of a single name, followed by heartbroken sobbing.

"Oh no."

"Oh goddess, no!"

_*End Flashback*_

"My life was nothing but one loss after another...first my mother...then my team on Horizon...then my team on Haestrom...then my father...Mordin and Thane, two friends who I only heard about much later...Legion...and then the one person I loved most of all. Some days...I wonder why I should go on, alone."

It was these words that worried Garrus, words he had heard from many people over many years...but never from a such a close friend,"Tali...you're not alone," he said, reaching out and grasping her shoulder softly, offering his support,"You still have friends...lots of friends. Good friends who care about you and are worried about you, even if they can't always come see you...or each other, for that matter,"

There was another sigh, and slowly she rose to her feet, stretching her legs out as she did. Garrus got to his feet as well, his harm falling back to his side, and together the two friends simply stood together in silence for awhile; enjoying the company, and remembering while staring out over the beautiful sea. For a moment, out of the corner of his eye, Garrus thought he saw someone step between them, and felt a weight settle over his shoulders, as if an arm had come to rest there. For a moment, Tali felt the weight of an arm around her waist, and saw a familiar silhouette between them.

They both stood quietly for a moment, embracing the feel of familiarity and comfort, before they slowly turned their heads towards the phantom...only to see no-one there...and only having an impression left in their minds that, for a moment they, hadn't been alone.

"Never alone," murmured the Turian.

"Never..." agreed the Quarian, a tremor in her voice.

After a few moments of silence only filled by the fresh sea breeze and the crash of the waves below, Tali suddenly felt the sadness lift from her heart...if only for the moment.

"Let's go inside...and make a few calls. I think I'd like to try to get all the old crew back together...maybe go to Purgatory on the Citadel...it's been too long."

"Yeah..that sounds good..."

**The End.**

Author's Endnotes: And that is the ending I see...that I think would work the best for me, if there was no Shepard lives option. It's a bit on the short side, but I think it's enough.

Please read and review! Keelah Se'lai.


End file.
